


Dear St. Valentine

by FandomDarling



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Puppy Love, Valentine's Day, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomDarling/pseuds/FandomDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt fills in the reader on the background of Valentine's day</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

              "So Valentine's day is tomorrow. What do you wanna do?" Matt asked me as we laid in bed basking in the afterglow. I furrowed my brows and rolled to face him, smiling as he ran his calloused knuckles across my cheek.

"Nothing. I've got all I want." I murmured, kissing him gently. He frowned as I pulled away.

              "Be serious, (name), I wanna get you something nice." He said, firmer this time.

"I am. I don't need anything, really. As long as I have you, then I've got everything I want." I replied eyes softening as he looked up at me with his chocolate brown eyes. He sighed sounding defeated.

"What even is the point of Valentine's Day. It's not like we need a special day to show each other love. We do that every day." I muttered, snuggling into his side. 

              "I know we don't need a special day, but I like to spoil you." He murmured, kissing my neck. I shivered and smiled, as he continued to kiss my neck and shoulders.

"Seriously, where did this ridiculous holiday come from anyways?" I complained again, turning to face him once more. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

              "It has catholic roots and has to do with St. Valentine." He muttered, leaning against the headboard.

"Aaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnddddddddd?" I asked, drawing it out as I sat up next to him. 

              "It was originally made a holiday to honor and celebrate the life of St. Valentine, the patron saint of lovers, who was executed on February 14, AD 270. Over the years it's gotten bastardized, but that's why it came about in the first place." He explained threading his fingers through mine. I smiled at the intimate little gesture.

"So basically we celebrate because this guy that loved love was murdered?" I asked, smirking at him sideways.

              "Basically." He replied with a snort.

"Sounds like another reason why we shouldn't celebrate. Besides I've got all the chocolate I need right here." I murmured, brushing gentle thumbs under his eyes as I cupped his face.

"All the sweets I could need are wrapped up in you, Matty. With the bonus of 0 calories." I whispered, biting at his bottom lip. I felt his cheeks burning under my palms.

              "Now you're spoiling me." He teased, smiling slightly. I returned his smile as I straddled his lap.

"I love you, Matty." I whispered, resting my forehead against his. His eyes fluttered closed, eyeslashes casting a small shadow over his cheek bones.

               "I love you too." He replied, opening his eyes and looking up at me.

"Dear St. Valentine wouldn't want you wasting your money of useless knick-knacks." I said, smiling again.

               "I know but I've never had a serious girlfriend on Valentine's day to spoil that's all." He murmured, biting his lip.

"Matty, I had no idea. I'm sorry." I replied, stroking his cheek.

               "It's ok, really." He replied half-heartedly.

"No, no it's not. If you want to spoil me. Spoil me, I won't complain." I rushed, kissing his face over and over.

               "How do you feel about dogs?" He asked, perking up. I pulled back surprised. Panic covered his face.

               "You hate that idea don't you? I'm sorry I've just always wanted a dog and I thought it would be a good gift..." He rambled as I broke out into a smile.

"I love it." I murmured, pressing a kiss to his cheek. His face lit up at the statement.

                "Really?" He asked, taking my hands in his.

"Really?" I replied, kissing his knuckles.

              "Wanna go pick one out tomorrow?" He asked, gently.

"Of course. This will be the best St. Valentine's Day to date, Matty."

              "I'm glad." He replied, face reflecting the light from the street.

"So am I." I said, smirking as I began to grind my hips against his. He groaned throatily and looked perfectly sinful under me.

 "Round 2, Matty?" I asked, smirking. He nodded vigorously and captured my lips in a searing kiss. As we fell into passion once more I silently thanked Dear St. Valentine for his wondrous sacrifice for humanity.


	2. Puppy Love

The next morning I woke up to an empty bed and the smell of pancakes drifting from the kitchen. I smiled, stretching as I slipped from the silken sheets. I tugged on Matt's discarded shirt from the day before and padded into the kitchen. 

"So much for not spoiling me." I teased as I wrapped my arms around Matty's waist. 

           "Come on, you can't expect me to do nothing for you." He murmured, leaning back into me.

"I know, you're too good to me. You know that right?" I whispered, kissing a still pink scar on his shoulder. He shook his head.

            "I think it's you who's too good for me." He replied, plating the last pancake. I released his waist and took the plate from him as the coffee maker beeped. 

"What a couple we are, spending Valentine's arguing over who's too good for the other." I chuckled, plunking the bottle of syrup on the counter, the real stuff not the artificial crap. 

            "We aren't arguing. Besides you're too good for me, because not only do you put up with Daredevil activities but you spent your day off labeling all the spice in braille for me." He said around a mouth full of pancakes. 

"Well the spice thing was purely selfish, I didn't want salt in my coffee again." I teased as he flushed bright red. I smiled and elbowed him gently.

"I love you, Matty." I murmured, looking at his chocolate brown eyes. He smiled at me, teeth flashing white.

              "I love you too." He replied, leaning in for a sticky, syrupy kiss. I smiled into the kiss before breaking away and finishing my pancakes.

              "The animal shelter opens at noon, we should ready." He replied, looking at me as he put his plate in the sink.

"I'm looking forward to this." I murmured, brushing against his shoulder as I placed mine plate next to his. 

              "Me too." He said, with a huge childlike grin.

"Let's get going then." I said, slapping his ass, gaining a yelp from him as I rushed to the bathroom to shower. 

After getting a bit distracted in the shower, we finally made it the animal shelter. It was mostly empty and the young lady behind the counter looked bored out of her mind. 

"Can I help you?" She asked, in a monotone voice. I looked from Matt and then back to her and nodded.

"Yes, we are looking to adopt a dog." I replied, in a quiet voice as Matt squeezed my hand.

             "Sign this and follow me." She said, thrusting a clipboard in my direction. I quickly filled out the paperwork and handed back to her as we followed her  into the back. The hall was filled with barking, I cast a side-glance at Matt to find him grimacing. 

"Matty, you sure this is a good idea?" I asked, as she left us. He nodded,

             "It only bothers me because there are so many." He replied, popping in some small earplugs I had finally convinced him to carry. After a going from cage to cage we finally reached the last one. Inside was a small chocolate lab with 3 legs. I felt my heart twist as I looked at it's hop around, tail wagging.

              "What does this one look like?" Matt asked, crouching in front of the cage and gripping the wire with his fingers. The lab lapped at his fingers happily. 

"It's a little chocolate lab with three legs." I said, crouching next to Matt and reaching out to the small dog. It whined happily and wagged it's tail harder. 

             "I think this is the one." Matt murmured, smiling as the dog whined happily once more.

"I think so too, Matty. I'll go get the lady." I said, standing up and returning a few minutes later with the helper.

 "You guys are just in time. This little gal was going to put down at the end of the week. She's been up for adoption since she was puppy. Nobody wanted her because not only was she a runt but she has three legs. When we originally got her the vets gave him a year tops. she turns two today." She said, as she unlocked the cage. The pup waited patiently for the woman to click the leash on. She handed me the leash.

"All you need is to name her so we can fill out her certificate and she's yours." She said as we walked into the entryway.

"Any ideas on naming her?" I asked, picking up the pup so Matt could pet her.

         "What about Valentine? or is that too cheesy?" He asked, smirking at me.

"I think it's just cheesy enough." I replied, kissing him. Valentine must've felt left out at this moment because she began lapping at our chins causing us to end up in a fit of giggles. 

          "Valentine it is." I told the lady as the pup kissed me again. Matt smiled at me as we walked out hand in hand, pup tugging us forward ready to explore the world.

"Best Valentine's day gift ever, Matty." I said, leaning my head on his shoulder we walked arm in arm back to his apartment with a new furry family member. 

          "I agree, (name), I agree." He said, smiling widely at me. 

 


End file.
